Such a method and clamp is known from the Netherlands patent 163.277.sup.1. With the known method it is possible to obtain a clamp that suffices well in practice, having a radius of the C of 25 mm and a clamping force in the order of magnitude of 1000 Kp. The spring deflection amounts to about 10 mm. FNT .sup.1 Throughout this disclosure, "Netherlands patent 163.277" refers to U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,044, the disclosure in the specification and drawings of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In some conditions it is required to manufacture a spring of smaller dimensions. In the case of small rails for instance it can occur in some conditions that the wheels of a railway vehicle come into contact with the spring clamp. A smaller clamp is also desired in the case of special rails, for instance a grooved track.